Pauls Daughter, Seth's imprint
by Tomboy96
Summary: Paul's daughter comes to live with him, Seth imprints. Can they survive the voltori wanting to kill them as well as high school?  Paul/Rachel, Seth/OC
1. La Push

Ok, this is my first story so be gentle. I know dates, ages, etc, etc are wrong but it's my story and if you don't like it don't read it.

* * *

FAREN"S POV

Who knows that song i'm just a kid and life is a nightmare by simple plan. Anyone. Well that song describes my life. I'm Farren, just Farren or if you want to get technical, Farren Camille Toretto. My Mum just died of a drug overdose. I'm an only child and never met me Dad, now i'm off to live with him. Fun right. NOT. I'm 5f 2in, I have long brown hair and brown eyes with blue flecks in them, I got my brown eyes from my Dad and the blue flecks and brown hair, oh and pail skin from Mum. Oh i'm 15. Right now i'm in the car with the social worker on my way to Paul, my Dad's house, did I mention he has a wife who is heavily pregnant. No? I did now. I guess you can tell i'm sarcastic already but when you've grown up with the people I have you would be to. My Mum was a druggie, her boyfriend abusive, and his sister wasn't much better. I have the scars to prove it. I mean i'm not perfect or anything far from it, i'v done drugs, twice but i'v still done em. Lets just say if I where to get married it wouldn't be a white wedding, but nobody needs to know that. I have piercing, navel and tough and a tattoo, too little pink foot prints with Mia Jada above them and 05/11/2008 - 26/05/2010 below it, I got it a few months ago on my ankle, in memory of my little sister, she was shot when Mum had one of her crazy ass parties, I was out dancing, street dancing, with my friends and got back too late, I blame myself. She now rests in a graveyard in Maryland. Where I used to live. As I looked up I realised we had turned into a driveway. Well here goes nothing.

As the social worker went to knock on the door I got my bag, I didn't have much so it was a small bag. The door opened to reveal a very pregnant beautiful women just as I started walking up the 4 stairs. "Hi, You must be Amanda" she said to the social worker and turning to me she said "and you have to be Farren". she added as I nodded. "Well come in, come in, well get you settled in and then the gang want's to meet you" she said leading us inside. "Just sign here and i'll be on my way" Amanda said. Ha, she was a bitch for the 2 weeks i'v known her so i'll be glad when she's gone. After the women signed the papers and carula de vil left the women turned to me and said "Oh i'm rachel by the way, you Dad should be back soon he's just at the store, just as I heard a car pull into the driveway. "That will be him" she muttered as she walked or waddled to the front door, just as she was about to open it, as huge guy walked in. He was native american just like rachel, about 6f 7in and had black hair. My eyes, he had my eyes. the muttered quietly for a moment before he turned to me and said. "Hi, um I guess i'm you dad" He chuckled nervously. "Yeah looks that way" i muttered. "Um you room is just down here" He said as he led me down the hallway to a pretty large bedroom. It was awesome. It had a large queen bed, a huge cupboard, desk and a bedside table. "Nice" I muttered as we walked in.

"Ok, well once your settled in where going to dinner at a friend house it that's ok with you" He asked. " Fine" I answered.

Paul's POV

"Well that went well" I muttered to rachel as I walked out of Farren's new room.

"She'll warm up to us" Rachel said as I wrapped my arms around her, just as I was about to kiss her I got kicked in the gut by Junior.

"Ay, watch it you" I said to her stomach, now before I met Rachel I would not be caught dead doing this but she's my everything so is Junior and now Farren.

It was a surprise when the social worker called 2 weeks ago saying I now had custody of my daughter that I didn't even know existed ti'll now. I remember her Mum as some girl I slept with at a party when I was 15. Thats it.

About an hour later when we where on our way to Sam and Emily's Farren started talking. "When is the baby due" she asked timidly. " Four weeks" Rachel said happily. "Cool, boy, girl…" Farren trailed of as Rachel answered "Oh it's going to be a surprise" Rachel answered easily happy to see Farren talk. "So ah what do you like to do" I asked Farren. God talking to my daughter makes me nervous i'm such a wimp.

"Dance" she answered instantly. "what type of Dancing" I questioned curiously, she doesn't look like the ballet type.

"Hip hop, What about you" Wow she's really stating to talk now.

"Cool, we'd love to see you dance some time, and um not much I like cars and sitting on the couch" I said as she laughed, her laugh was cute. "Well me i like to shop, and i'm taking you shopping tomorrow for things for your room" Rachel said to Farren just as we parked in Sam and Emily's front yard. "NO, THE HORROR, you can't make me, please Daddy don't let her torture me" Farren yelled as she jumped put of the car looking like someone had hit her. " hahahaha Sorry no can do" I answered quickly at Rachel's look, the death look. I think I could get used to Daddy too. AS we walked in the door everyones heads snapped up and then back to what they where doing. Everyone but Seth. oh he did no, he did not just imprint on my baby.

Farren's POV.

As we walked into Sam and Emily house if I remember right, everyones head snapped in our direction and back to what they where doing in a few second. All but one. He was staring at me like he loved me or something it was kinda creepy, but he was hot. Very hot. he was tall but so where all the guys here and one girl too, he had black hair surprise surprise, and brown eyes. just like all the guys in the house but he was different, it was like I was looking at the sky and everyone where stars whilst he was the moon. WOW!

After being introduce to everyone, Emily, Sam and their 5 year old Daughter Dakota, Jared, Kim and their 1 year old twin boys Dane and Ryan, Leah and her fiance Embry, Quil and 11 year old Claire, Collin and his girlfriend Anna, Brady and finally Seth, and he was even cuter up close, OMG I sound like one of those preppy cheerleaders. GAHHHH! I found out that the last guy Jacob and his wife Nessie had moved away but came out at christmas so I would meet then then. Dinner was interesting, Emily called the girls in first and we all got our food and then I followed Rachel and the rest of the to the other side of the room just as Emily yelled Food. All at once the boys where up and running trying to get to the kitchen first, it was actually really funny but the rest of the girls acted as if this always happened. Which I would soon find out it did. After everyone had eaten We all sat down, and let me tell you the living room was squishy, to watch a movie. By this time quil had left to take Claire home and the babies where asleep in the spare room. We where watching Zombieland. It was soooo funny all the girls kept screaming and squealing whenever a zombie appeared, whilst the guys and I shook with Laughter. Just as the movie ended Dad seemed to notice I was there and asked if I got scared at all and kept muttering about how he should have taken us home, until I told him i'd seen the movie twice and wasn't sacred at all. it was so funny. After everyone had said goodnight and Seth and I exchanged numbers we headed home. It feels weird calling it home. I must have fallen asleep in the car cos the next thing I knew we had pulled into the drive and Dad was shaking me awake. I muttered a goodnight which they returned and turgid up to my room. As soon as I had changed I fell into bed and was asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW, and be nice :D


	2. LA shopping trip

Stephenie Meyer owns all , except Farren, and later characters that will be listed once my evil genius brain can think of names for em.

* * *

Paul's POV

The next morning I had off from work and patrol, I work at a garage. So Rachel was Dragging both Farren and I shopping. YAY! NOT. I l love her but the women is crazy when it comes to shopping.

I had the duty of waking Farren up. Walking into her room she was spread out on the bed, with her head under the covers but one foot hanging of the size.

That wasn't what made me angry, she looked cute, it was that there looked to be a tattoo on her ankle. As I walked colorer I got a better look, it was of two pink footprints, with Mia Jada above them and 05/11/2008 - 26/05/2010 below it. It didn't look to be fake either. It was that moment that she decided to wake up.

Farren's POV

As I was waking up I noticed Dad staring at my ankle. HUH? What OH SHIT, my tattoo. This isn't going to be good. I sat up and chucked nervously, all he did was raise an eyebrow. "It's a Tattoo but I think you know that, Um it's in memory of my little sister, she was shot" I said. "How the hell did you get a tattoo" He asked. He sounded very calm. To calm. Not good. "Well you see I know a friend who knows a friend who did it for like $50" I answered. hehehe. "I guess theres not much I can do not is there, anything else I should know about?" He questioned. "I have a navel and tongue piercing" I said sticking my tongue out at him, so he could see. "Oh, well no more tattoo's ti'll your eighteen, ya need to get dressed, Rachel want's to go shopping" He said walking out. Well that went well. Note sarcasm.

I quickly had a shower, got dressed in black cargo pants, a blue tank top, short sleeved black jacket, and blue and grey etnies. I put my hair in a side fish tail braid and added a black beanie. I walked down the hall, listening to my ipod, that Grandma gave me one year ago before she died. It was Red. As I walked into the kitchen Dad and Rachel where sitting at the table eating breakfast. Pancakes, my favourite. I got about 5 then sat down with them both staring at my, drenched them in maple syrup and started stuffing my face. After I finished I went back for seconds, hey i'm a big eater. After 12 pancakes all up I was full. Dad and Rachel were still staring at me like I was a freak, what i'm having a growth spurt. "I like pancakes" I muttered whilst getting up to put my plate in the sink. Hey Dad had 20, so ha. Ten minutes later we where in the car which I just realised was a huge chevy truck. NICE! Shopping was fun, Rachel and Dad bought a baby car seat and a few other things whilst I got the step up 3d dvd an a new navel ring, it was pretty plain just a ring with a ball but I liked it. I also got a suit thing for the baby that said devil in training. He he. Whilst shopping Seth texted me, Insert squeal, 'Hey, bored what are you doing' I wrote back 'shopping with the family, lol, how are you bored aren't you at school?' 'yeah, lunch time bored, g2g bell'. Once we got home it was already around two and Dad had to work or something and Rachel was laying down, so I changed into 3/4 pants a sports bra and went outside to much around. For about 3 hours I danced and flipped around the front lawn, I was halfway through a walkover when Seth walked up and said "Hey" Making me lose my balance and fall over.

"Oy What the hell was that for" I yelled faking being angry. "Sorry, you just made it so easy" he replied chucking. "Anyway I came over to ask you if you would like to go cliff diving with the guys and I tomorrow, since it's Saturday" He asked nervously with his head down. He was so cute. "Sure, hey wanta watch a movie" I said. "Yeah, ok" Seth agreed. We watched Step up 3, my all time favourite movie. Seth left just before dinner started and I went upstairs to change. He was picking me up tomorrow at 10am. YAY! Oh god i'm getting all girly. At dinner I told Dad and Rachel what I was doing tomorrow and they said it was fine as long as I didn't do anything dangerous or yada, yada, yada. That night when I went to bed I dreamt of Seth and a Sandy coloured wolf. Weird!

Pauls POV

The night Seth Imprinted on my baby girl was one of the worst nights ever, She was my daughter, I wanted to spend time with her before she went and got a boyfriend and fell in love, but I guess not everything goes as planned. I know he will look after her and all that, but if he hurts her i'll kill him.

* * *

Ok, Someone asked is her name was Farren or Alex, it's Farren sorry I posted when I was half asleep and didn't realise, I think I fixed it up but id in the story you notice the name Alex just let me know please. REVIEW.


	3. La Jump of a cliff

Sorry it's taken so long, school started again so extra busy. :D

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Farren's POV

The next morning I woke up at about 9:30am so I quickly got out of bed, got dressed in my black bikini, purple shorts, a white top with holes in it (the holes are supposed to be there) and my multicoloured flip flops. Seth picked me up at 10am exactly and we where of to the cliffs. On the way to the cliffs we played three questions because we didn't have enough time for twenty. I asked first "Ok, how many girlfriends have you had" "two, you" he said. "4, what base have you gone to?" "second, you" He replied. GULP! "Home, I was kinda drunk last year and well one thing led to another, Dream car?" "Chevy truck, you" he asked just as we pulled into a parking lot. "Nissan skyline, 1995 model, Silver" I said as I got out of the car and waved to everyone, Brady and Anna, Collin and Quil. As Seth went over and talked to them, I wandered over to the cliff edge and had a look it had to be 50ft to the bottom. It was a sunny day today which I will later learn are rare in la push. As I was looking around Seth walked up beside me "Cool, huh?" He asked. "Yea, so you guys jump of this thing?"

I asked spreading my arms to emphasise my point. "Yep, none of the girls have jumped yet though, they usually sit up here or go down the beach" Seth replied as I started walking over to his truck taking my shirt of, Seth came up to the truck just as I finished getting out of my shorts and shirt ( I had a bikini on) "What are you doing" He asked with a slight tone of worry to his voice. "What's it look like" I replied sweetly. "You could get hurt" He fretted as I walked to the edge again and started to take a few steps back. "Are you jumping?" Yelled Anna from about 20m back. "Yep" I yelled then turned to Seth, "What's life without a little risk" I said, kissed him on the cheek backed up a bit more and jumped before he could stop me. I did a triple flip before diving head first into the water. It was the most exhilarating feeling in my whole life, about ten second after I surfaced Seth came up next to me "That was so cool" I half yelled as we swam back to shore. "You didn't get hurt did you?" He asked. He was so cute worrying about me. After a few more dives it began to rain so Seth drove me home, Dad and Rachel where out and wouldn't be home ti'll after dinner so we continued our game of questions that started in the car. We had asked all the trivial things like favourite colour, his was brown (Her eyes) and mine is purple. Ice-cream his, Vanilla and mine Banana. He asked me what my dream was and I told him, "To go to NYU and study dance, I put in for a scholarship at my old school but then moved her, not that I don't love it here because I do" I added quickly at the sad look on his face. Then he asked about my Tattoo. And I told him, i'd never told anyone the whole story before but I felt I could trust him. "Um, Ok, My Mum was a drug addict and since the day my sister was born I had looked after her, got up 7 times a night and still went to school the next day, whilst My grandma watched Mia. Grandma would babysit when I went dancing as well, but this time I had just put her to bed for the night as she was two and didn't wake up during the night. I left and came back an hour later, I thought it would be safe since Mum didn't have parties ti'll late or on weekends, usually we went to Grandma's but this time was different" I paused, by now I had tears flowing down my cheeks and had somehow ended up in Seth's lap and he tried to calm me down and kept repeating "You don't have to tell me" But I wanted to I had never told anyone the full story. "I got back to see an ambulance out the front and police everywhere, I just thought it was one of Mum's friends ti'll the welled out the bed with a tiny body in a bag, I can't remember much after that, the arrested a guy that later confessed to shooting her, he's in jail for life, I remember the funeral, her tiny white casket with pink writing on it 'Mia Jada' was lowered into the ground, my friends and only very close family came. Mum didn't, couldn't be bothered getting out of bed cos she had a hangover, the night it happened I moved in with grandma and stayed there for a whole year before she died of a heart attach at only 65. Then I came here. I blame myself, it I hadn't left that night then she would be alive". I finished, by now I was crying so badly I could hardly see, Seth picked me up and carried me to my room, and he set me on my bed and wiped the tears away whispering 'it wasn't your fault, never blame yourself'. I became aware just how close our faces where, it seemed he realised too because he slowly started leaning down, as I stretched up. He stopped just inches from kissing me as though to make sure I wanted him to, and believe me I did. Something in my eyes must had told him because the next minute I was straddling him and he sat on the bed, his hands on my hips, mine in his hair. Kissing Seth was life magic, I know that sounds like something out of a fairy tale but it was true, he made me feel all girly and like everything would be ok. After we broke apart no one said anything, we just laid down on the bed and he held me for what seemed like forever before I fell asleep listening to his even breathing. I think I might be falling in love with Seth Clearwater after only three days. Farren Clearwater, hmm I like it.

Seth's POV

I loved her, I Seth Clearwater loved Farren Toretto. After just 3 days, I loved her more than anything, Kissing her was amazing, her lips where soft and she tasted like cherries and vanilla.

I had so much fun with her today, she was the first girl to go cliff diving even Leah hasn't gone yet, she's just Amazing, everything about her, like how she talks and how she looks at things differently to everyone else. I couldn't wait to get to know her better. I fell asleep just after her, listening to her heartbeat. I know that sounds so cheesy.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. La Nursery

Here's chapter 4, not as long as the last few. Sorry.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Farren's POV

The next morning I woke up cuddled into Seth's chest, with his head burred in my hair. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was 10:30am, I was always up earlier that this, or Dad woke me up. "Hey, your awake" Seth whispered from above my head, glancing up his eyes where only half opened and he looked adorable. "Yeah, we got to get up" I whispered back detangling myself from him. After I stood up I went over and fixed my hair so it didn't look like a haystack, turning around I bumped into Seth, who lifted my chin and quickly kissed me, one, twice, three times. "Good morning" He said. "It is a good morning isn't it" I said as I walked to the door, walking out with Seth trailing bend me. I noticed that the house was quiet, it was Sunday so maybe Dad and Rachel where sleeping in. As I got to the kitchen, I found a note ' got back late last night and you where asleep, gone again, will be back around dinner. Next to it where two plates piled with bacon, eggs and sausage. Putting the plate that was obviously Seth's in the microwave, I walked over to Seth who was reading the note and snuggled into his very warm (and shirtless) chest. "We have the house to ourself's today, unless you have something else to do" I mumbled into his chest. "Nope, nothing but hanging with you, beautiful" He said as I blushed. Oh my god, i'v never blushed in my life except that time when I lost my bikini top at the pool. Eeeshh bad memories. After breakfast we sat and watched a movie, I couldn't tell you what it was because I was too busy making out with Seth. At around lunch time, the phone rang, picking it up the caller ID said Sam and Emily. "Hello Sam or Emily" I said into the phone, "Haha Farren, just who I wanted to talk to" Emily replied. She then went on to tell me that her and the girls knew the sex of the baby and where doing the nursery and where wondering if they could come over today and decorate before Dad and Rachel got back. It was fine with me, but it would cut my Seth time short, oh well there's always tomorrow. "Well that was Emily, she want's to decorate the nursery and has enlisted your's and my help" I said kissing Seth once more and going to get dressed. Emily, Kim, Anna, Leah, Dakota, the twins and Claire arrived shortly after. As Leah walked in she simply raised an eyebrow at Seth and kept walking to the nursery with the other girls, Emily put in a Dvd for the under kids and Dragged, literally Dragged Seth up to the nursery to help put up furniture. Once we where done the nursery looked amazing with a Crib, cupboard, toy desk, chest of draws/change table, and other little bits and pieces. It was Winnie the pooh theme. After the girls left Seth and I ordered Pizza and sat down and actually watched half a movie this time before we got a little preoccupied again. Seth left just before Rachel and Dad got home, apparently they had been to lunch, and grocery shopping and the the beach for the rest of the afternoon. Dad never mentioned Seth so maybe he didn't know. Fingers crossed. I went to bed early that night because I wasn't feelng to well. Rachel was going to get the forms for me to go to la push high tomorrow.

Pauls POV

Rachel and I had a great Day, we went to lunch in Port Angeles and then grocery shopping before going to the beach for an hour and a half. We got home and Farren helped put the groceries away before going to bed early, saying she didn't feel to well. She did feel a little hot when I want in to check on her before going to bed, god I hope she doesn't go through the change. I knew Seth had slept over last night but didn't say anything, nothing I said would stop her from spending time with him, with my permission or without, I trusted him not to do anything. Laying in bed with Rachel that night, We talked about baby names we had decided to name a boy Dominic James Walker and a girl Violet Jada Walker, we where going to ask Farren if we could use the name as her little sister's middle name was Jada. We thought it would be nice in memory of her. That night I fell asleep thanking god for the three most precious people in my life, my wife Rachel, my daughter Farren and little junior.

* * *

Review


	5. La Wolf

Chapter 5

Don't know if I said this in previous chapters but all belongs to Steph Myer, except Farren, Violet and the kids under 7. hehe.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Farren's POV

The next morning I woke up feeling like I had been run over by a truck, I think I had the flu, a fever of about 105 fh, stuffy nose, sore throat and fatigue. Dad came in to see why I hadn't gotten up and called the doctor after I told him I was sick. The doctor said it was the flu and I just needed to rest for a few days. Seth visited everyday after school, I couldn't kiss him because I was sick, but he would lay in bed for hours with me walking, I learned a lot about him like he loves the movie the notebook, and he hates chinese food. He loves the colours brown and blue and hates Orange. His favourite food is hotdogs. I was sick for about five days before waking up and feeling fine on Saturday, looking in the mirror I noticed I had grown about four inches. WOW! Seth was coming over today so I went and showered and got dressed in shorts and a blue tank and went down for breakfast. Seth had just arrived and everyone kept staring at me and commenting on how much I had grown, It got really annoying.

Paul's POV

She was changing and there was nothing we could do except try not to make her angry but we all knew it would happen wether we liked it or not. She was only the second girl, she was my little girl she didn't need to change into some monster with a temper. Not my little girl.

Rachels POV

It was just how all the younger one's changed, got sick, got angry and bam they where horse size wolfs. She had grown about five inches in five days, all we could do was try not to make her angry. Paul had told Sam and the guys and they where just waiting now. It was so sad because now Farren might not be able to have children or anything, one bonus was she would most likely imprint on Seth making the imprint twice as strong.

Seth's POV

I couldn't believe Farren was changing, she had grown about 4 inches in 5 days and was sick just like all the guys and I were before we changed, I just have to make sure she doesn't get mad.

Farren's POV

Throughout breakfast and watching a movie that morning everyone stared at me or kept looking me like they where waiting for something. "Why are you all staring at me" I half yelled shaking. Shaking why am I shaking. The shaking only got worse when the didn't answer me "Fine don't answer me, i'm going for a walk" I muttered getting u and walking out the door. I was really angry with then all but didn't know why, I was overreacting madgeryly to this, as I walked out the back door I was subconsciously aware that Seth was following me. Walking through the woods the shaking only got worse ti'll it reached the point where I was almost invisible with tremors crossing through my body. I stopped in the middle of the forest with Seth about 20m away from me. The next second a terrible pain ran down my spin and my skin felt like it was ripping. The next thing I knew I was hearing voices in my head and instead of feet I had two black paws. WHAT THE HELL! Looking back instead of Seth I saw a sandy coloured wolf the size of a horse. AGAIN WHAT THE HELL! The voices in my head where getting louder and I now realised it was only one voice. "Farren calm down, it me Seth" The voice said. "Seth, what the hell is going on, how do I turn human again, what am I" I half sobbed. "Hey calm down, it's all right, we are what are called Shape shifters, have you ever heard the quliteue legends" Seth asked as he came up and stood in front of me he was about a foot taller but he bent his bead and I could see the wolf had Seth's eyes. Looking into his eyes it was like seeing the sun for the first time. " I think my Grandma told them to me once Taha aki and the cold ones or something like that" I thought/said whatever you want to call it. "Yeah that's the but how did your grandma know about them" Seth thought. "She used to live here ti'll she married my grandpa and moved to Maryland" I thought back. "Ok stay here and i'll be back in a few second with clothes and you can change back" He thought as the sandy wolf ran away. He was back a minute later with a bundle of clothing in his mouth which he dropped at my feet/ paws and took of behind the bushes. Next second Seth came out in jean cut-offs and talked me through how to phase as he called it back. It was kind of embarrassing as I was naked in front of Seth but being a gentlemen he turned around ti'll I was dressed, the second I said he could turn around I was in his arms and he was kissing me. About ten minutes later, we walked through the back door and Dad, Seth and Rachel explained what was happening. The legends, Taha aki, the third wife, the cold one's and most importantly the imprint one's. Then Dad and Rachel left to go tell Sam and Seth told me all about the others, Sam, Dad, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Him, Brady and Collin. He also told me about how he imprinted on me. OH MY GOD, I HAVE A SOUL MATE. YAY! Dad, Rachel and Sam kinda caught us in a compromising position (Making out on the couch) and told me a bit more about what I was and all that mumbo jumbo. Sam left saying Emily would expect him home for Dinner and, as Rachel and Dad ordered pizza or Pizza's two each for us and one for Rachel, apparently your appetite increases with wolfyness. Oh I was a white wolf with black paws, ears, snout, tail and one eye was black too. Seth stayed over again, which Dad seemed fine with, Now I know about imprinting or at least that's what he said. Seth and I talked for about an hour before falling asleep in each others arms. The next few days were spent with me trying to control my wolf form the tiniest bit of angry would set me of, just like Dad, Rachel said. Friday morning I was woken at six am by Dad running into the room, shaking me awake saying "the baby's coming, get up quick" before he ran out of the room again.

* * *

Review


	6. La Baby

Steph Myer owns all.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Arriving at the hospital, Seth was already there, i'd called him to tell him the baby was coming on the way here and he said he wanted to wait with me. So we sat on those hard chairs, me snuggled up in seth's lap for four hours (The baby was fast) before Dad came out "Would you like to meet your" He started, "Sister" I cut him off. "How did you, Emily" He muttered before I could tell him. He lead up down a corridor to room 114. Inside Rachel was sitting up in bed looking like a vampire, no pun intended, pale and dead tired, but smiling like they had just announced that there would be no more earthquakes ever again, anywhere. I walked up to Rachel and hugged her careful of the tiny little girl in her arms. "Congratulations" I whispered. She was beautiful with chocolate brown eyes, tan skin and a head full of light brown hair. "Can I hold her" I asked Rachel. "Of course" she said passing the kid with no name to me. "So since you guys have been so secretive with the names, who exactly am I holding" I asked Dad or Rachel. "Farren and Seth, meet Violet Jada Walker" Dad said. Jada that was Mia's middle name. "Hi sweetheart, hi" I whispered holding back tears. "Letty" I said. "What" Seth, Dad and Rachel asked. "Violet, Letty, her nickname" I whispered as Letty was snoozing now. Rachel stayed in hospital with Violet for three days, Dad refused to leave her side, so Seth stayed with me Saturday night and was driving me to school Monday so Sunday night as well.

Monday morning came before I knew it. Seth and I got up, I went and showered and got dressed in jeans, black and pink shoes, a black tank top and a black hoddy. Seth had cooked Pancakes by the time I got out and we ate them before leaving for school quickly. Pulling in to the parking lot there where more kids here than i thought. Seth held me hand as we walked to the office to get me schedule. It went along the lines of this.

8:30M-9AM: HOME GROUP, Mr Tolmor

9am-9:45am: MATHS, Mrs Smith

15 MINUTE BELL

10:00am-10:45am: DANCE, Ms Robertson

15 MINUTE BELL

11:00am-11:45: SCIENCE, Mr Clarke

15 MINUTE BELL

12:00am-12:45pm: HISTORY, Mrs Donnaville

12:45pm-1:45pm: LUNCH

15 MINUTE BELL

1:45pm-2:30pm: ENGLISH, Mrs Mackay

15 MINUTE BELL

2:30pm- 3:15pm: ART, Ms Dalton

"Cool" I muttered as Seth led me over to Brady, Anna and Collin. "I have Maths, Science, Lunch and Art with you" Seth said kissing my head. I found out I had Dance and Home group with Anna, History With Collin and English with Brady. Cool so I had someone in every class. The guys teased me about phasing and Anna would hit the up the back of the head each time. It was really funny. Then the bell went and I kissed Seth goodbye before walking to Home group with Anna, Mr Tolmor was cool, he didn't make me introduce myself like other schools, Maths with Seth was fun, he kept writing little notes on his notebook like, "So do you come here often or i'v lost my number do you think I could have yours". Dance with Anna was awesome, we did Hip hop and I was better than the teacher and it was so funny when I said i'd never had lessons. Science with Seth was interesting to say the least, we made mentos bombs and ours blew up on Seth. Collin sat on the other side of the room in History but kept making faces at me across the room. Lunch was the best, I sat with everyone at their usual table and we joked and where down right idiots for the whole of lunch, Seth kept kissing me though which was good. In english we had to write one sentence about the person next to you, which happened to be Brady. I wrote 'A huge brute, with a microscopic brain'. He wrote 'Chick that's dating my friend, the teacher read our's allowed and the whole class was in hysterics. Finally Art with Seth was messy. We where painting a bowl of fruit. How original and Seth was so cute with paint on his nose. He also flicked paint at me and got it all over my tank top. Lucky it was water based. Every 15 minute Bell Brake Seth and I would just lean agains one of our lockers, him cuddling me and talk. I didn't make any other friend because everyone was intimidated by our high and size. Oh yeah, I was now around 6ft. GRAT huh! Rachel had bought me some new clothes just before the Letty was born. My shoes still fit thank god. When Seth and I got home Dad and Rachel were just getting back. We helped them unload the car before going up to my room to do our homework. Oh yeah Rachel loved the nursery, so did Dad said it was pretty cute. AWWW!

* * *

Review


	7. La Voltori

Ok so, another shorter chapter. Steph Myer owns all.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

School continued like that for a few weeks, Violet grew quickly and her first smile was with Collin who, yep you guessed it, he imprinted on her. Sole mate and she isn't even out of dipers yet. On a Thursday four weeks after Letty was born Sam pulled Seth, Brady, Collin, Anna and I out of school for an important pack meeting. As we walked up to Sam's place (two blocks away from School) the first thing I caught was a sickly sweet smell, the second two fancy cars in the drive each worth well at LOT of money. The Third was Brady, Seth and Collin all saying "Cullens" at the same time. Only Seth seemed more enthusiastic about them. I knew who the cullens were, they where veggie vamp's who used to lived in Forks that now lived in Alaska. GREAT, my first encounter with a vampire. The forth thing was that all the imprints where there, the kids as well. After being introduce to Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie who looked about my age, Sam told us why we where here. "Alice can see the future, and a few years ago as you all know we had a close call with the Voltori" Sam said, I had heard all about that. "Well Yesterday morning Alice had a vision and the Voltori are coming back, Alice would you like to explain" Sam said. "Of course" the pixie vamp called Alice said. "Yesterday I had a vision, Caius, one of the three brother finally convinced Aro and Marcus, that we had to be destroyed, All of us you wolfs, us and your imprints and children" Alice finished. Everyone was shocked for a few minutes before we all started asking questions. "What are we going to do" said Jared. "When is this supposed to happen" asked Brady. Everyone was talking and asking questions, but me I was in shock. I knew it just as things get good, it will allow tacked away from me again. It happens every time. Edward was looking at me sympathetic from the other side of the very cramped room. I don't need sympathy I thought, just freaking TNT blow all the vamps up. Edward smiled at that thought. HE HE. Sam got up and yelled "QUIET" and the next second no one could talk, oh alfa command great. "We have about a month, the voltori have been recruiting heavily and we are attempting to do the same, we have most of the covens from last time agreeing to help already" Edward added. A month. That's all the time I got in heaven. Everyone talked for a few more hours, the voltori where planning on Alice seeing them but with the number they had but the chances were not good. They had close to one hundred Vampires already. We had 11 wolfs and around 30 vampires. CRAP! The next few weeks were hard, we went to school when we could, the Cullen's were staying at their old house in forks. Sam said more wolfs might phase and he was right. Claire was first, at only eleven, she was really young, Quil had a hard time dealing with the fact that she would be fighting. So did her Parents. Dallas was next, he was thirteen, He was Brady's cousin. The twins came next Alex and Abby both 12, they were from forks, but had quileute blood in them. Nora came two days later, at fifteen she was my age and we were pretty good friends. After Nora was Mat, at nine the youngest so far. Mary 14, Bailey 11, Skyler 13, Daniel 11, Josh 13, Jordan 12 and the last to phase was Xavier at fifteen years old. Now some of them imprinted so i'll make a list for you:

Claire 11 - Quil 24

Mat 9 - Bailey 11

Daniel 11- Abby

Jordan 12 - Alex 12

Josh 14-Mary14

Dallas 13- Skyler

Xavier 15- Nora 15

So everyone had an imprint, everyone was happy. Sort of. Four days from the battle the numbers were up the voltori close to 150. Us 24 wolfs and 100 vampires, The cullens had beed traveling and so had their friends and they had recruited a few vamps, all who were not allowed to hunt near here. 124, we where pretty evenly matched. The night before the battle Seth took me on our first real date, it was amazing, I wore a white dress I borrowed from Nora, my converse shoes, and really light make-up that Rachel did for me. He took me to dinner in port angeles, at la bella italian, then we went back to his house, his Mum and Charlie were staying at Billy's for the battle. We sat cuddle on the couch for a while in science which I broke, "What happens if one of us die tomorrow". "Nothings going to happen to eight of us, because I love you too much for anything to happen" He whispered before lifting my chin and kissing me. Braking the kiss I answered "I love you too" Before kissing him again, and I really did. We sat kissing on the couch for a while before Seth carried me up to his room. After sitting me on the bed he slipped my shoes off and his before grabbing my face and kissing me again. That night Seth and I made love for the first and possibly last time.

* * *

Review 


	8. La END

Last chapter guys hope you like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

This was it. The day I knew lives would end. Seth's life might end Mine might end, or Dad's. We met at Sam's Place before the battle. After saying goodbye everything else was a blur.

10 years later.

Looking down at my tiny Daughter I already knew she would be a wolf. It was ten years today that we lost four the pack. Ten Years since I lost friends and Family. I don't know who of the Cullens friends Survived, I didn't know them well. Two children died that day, two little boys lost their Dad. One little girl lost her's. 2 women lost their sole mates. 2 girls lost their's. Sam Uley, Jared Walhalla, Mat Jason and Daniel Smith side that day. They now rest in a row at the back of La push cemetery. Bailey, Abby, Emily and Kim lost the loves of their lives. Their children lost their Fathers. Not long after Jaren died Kim found out she was pregnant. She now had 11 year old Dane and Ryan, and a 9 year old girl Jasmine. Emily and Sam's Daughter Dakota is now fifteen and top of her class at school. Emily never remarried, but she's dating a Guy named Tyler from the Makah res. She loved him, not as much as Sam but she does. Kim;s to busy raising 3 kids for love. Dad and Rachel had one more kid. A little boy named Billy after Rachel's Dad who dies soon after the fight, he now 7. Violet is 10 now and extremely beautiful, the day she got her first 'boyfriend' was the Day Dad almost had a heart-attack. Embry and Leah had Kids, turns out you the father has to be another wolf. They had Triplets Samantha, Samara and Siena who are now 6. The Cullen's all lived, They live in Italy now, as the new Voltori.

Jacob and Renesmee had 1 daughter named Harley. She just turned 3. Quil and Claire live in Florida where 22 year old Claire goes to collage. Brady and Anna are expecting their first and Second any day now, yep Twins. Collin is Violet's boyfriend even though Dad doesn't approve. The only one's in the newer pack to have Kids are Nora and Xavier who had a Son Romeo last year. the rest are in school or of traveling the world. Bailey and Abby Get by one day at a time. They have each other. Finally Seth and I just had our first Daughter Indiana Rose Clearwater. I now get to live my dream everyday after completing Dance at NYU I now have my own dance studio for kid's in Forks and the res. Life Was Great.

* * *

Review 


End file.
